The present invention relates to a reconfigurable container.
Containers come in a variety of sizes and shapes and are used in a variety of different applications. Containers typically occupy a significant volume of space and as such when the containers are not required, there is a clear need to provide alternative ways of storing containers where conventional storing techniques, such as stacking the containers together is not possible, or where there is a lack of storage space.
One example of such an application is transporting laundry in a household environment. Laundry baskets are typically unsightly and can occupy a significant area of floor space in a room where floor space for example, may be a premium.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technical solution to at least some of the issues outlined above and which provides a container which is easily stored when not needed.